El brillo de sus ojos
by caritofornasier
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una persona puede darle un giro totalmente inesperado a tú vida? Desde que te conocí Edward Cullen no fui la misma, es extraño ya que nunca me había llamó Isabella Swan y tú Edward volcaste mi vida por completo.Yo Edward Cullen solía tener muchas novias, no me había enamorado de ninguna de ellas, hasta que la vi a ella con el brillo de sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chicas este es el primer capitulo de esta historia. **_

_**Desde ya quiero aclarar:**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Carlys Paola Gimenez, yo solo colaboro con ella y le publico la historia.**_

_**Hechas estas aclaraciones las dejo disfrutar.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Despues de lo que me dijieron mis padres ayer, no pude dormir practicamente. Me quitaron el poco animo que siempre cargo.  
Me desperte, fui al baño luego baje a la cocina y me encontre a mama hablando con jacob.  
-Buenos dias- alcance a decir ambos respondieron a coro un "Buenos dias"  
- Los dejo chicos tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo mi madre agarrando su bolso y saliendo por la puerta.  
-Asi que te iras- Dijo jacob, mi unico amigo, nos llevábamos tan bien, y era por esto que no le iba a decir que me iria a forks por 3 años, para evitar la despedida y todas esas cosas las detesto para ser franca, seguramente fue mama quien le dijo.  
-Si, si no te dije tu sabes el motivo, me voy mañana- Le comenté mientras me servia un poco de jugo y me sentaba fente a él.  
-¿cuanto tiempo? - me pregunto con tristeza ¡oh dios!  
-3 años cuando mucho- respondi con una sonrisa haber si asi ya no estaba triste.  
-Es mucho tiempo, ¿no vendras ni en vacaciones?-  
- no lo se, pero si no vengo, puedes ir a visitarme, tendre un departamento y si conozco el pueblo podre mostrartelo ¿te parece?- me miro con alegria pero dudando un poco.  
- Te tomare la palabra Swan, luego no te quejes- Ambos nos carcajeamos y seguimos hablando de como seria el pueblo de forks, nos reimos mucho...  
Al cabo de una hora Jacob se fue y yo me dirigí a mi habitacion a hacer el equipaje y esas cosas ya que mañana me iria... ¡oh dios! ¿Sera que esto esta bien? Solo espero que si...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Me dejan un comentario?**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Chicas les traigo el segundo capitulo.**_

_**Recuerden la historia pertenece a Carlys Paola Gimenez y los personajes son de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

Hoy me iba a forks. Me encontraba nerviosa.  
Me levante muy temprano, ya que no pude dormir mucho. Fui directamente al baño para arreglarme, mi vuelo era a las 11:45am y ya eran las 9:35am, por lo que baje a desayunar y mis padres, que ya estaban listos - mas que listos diria yo-  
Cuando me vieron me abrazaron y me dieron un beso cada uno  
-Bella hija desayuna rapido que tenemos que irnos- Dijo mi madre  
-Esta bien, igualmente comere poco no tengo mucha hambre- acoté y asintio mientras subia las escaleras a terminar de arreglarse me imagino.  
Ingerí un poco de cereal y al terminar subi por mis maletas  
-¡Bella!, apurate sino llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto- esa era mi madre como siempre tan impaciente.  
-¡Ya voy! no necesito ayuda gracias- le grite ya que iba con tres grandes maletas muy pesadas y nadie colaboraba conmigo. Cuando al fin logre bajar las escaleras estaba Jacob en la puerta -pensar que no lo vere en 3 años- pense con un poco de tristesa  
-¿Me ayudas? -le pedi  
-Claro enana- El siempre me decia asi, aunque nunca me gusto ese apodo, agarro dos de las maletas como si fueran plumas, ese chico es demasiado fuerte.  
-Prometo que ire a verte en cuanto pueda- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-Claro que si Jacob, seras mas que bienvenido y por favor me despides de Angela- Con Angela somos amigas desde hace poco, pero nos llevamos bien y si no me despedi de ella fue para evitar esos momentos.  
-Claro que si, ella entedera muy bien- despues de acomodar todo en el carro de Charlie abraze a Jacob y nos fuimos...  
Ya en camino seguia con esos nervios en la panza, como cuando estas enamorada y estas por ver esa persona especial, pero claro en mi caso era lo contrario a eso. Me iria de MI casa a un lugar al que no habia ido y aunque mis padres dijieran que era bonito y acogedor no estaba muy confiada.  
Al llegar al aeropuerto solo faltaban 15minutos para que saliera el avion ¡Oh dios! de verdad tenia que irme, dejar a mis padres y a mis unicos dos amigos.  
-Pasajeron con destino a..- Escuche a lo lejos ya estaban llamando a mi vuelo por lo que mire inmediatamente a mis padres quienes me sonrieron con nostalgia. Me despedí de ellos mi madre solo me abrazaba y me repetia que me queria  
-Hija en cuanto llegues me llamas, te amamos - dijo mi padre los abraze por ultima vez y me fui al avion que me llevaria a ... Forks.  
Estaba en primera clase, no tenia con quien hablar pero tampoco lo queria asi que tome mis auriculares y en menos de 15 minutos me quede completamente dormida -Espero que seamos amigas- Claro eso seria... bien- le respondi con una sonrisa, esta chica me caia bien y por lo menos ya tenia una amiga en este lugar-  
-Señorita, despierte ya llegamos- Escuche que me decian a la vez que sentia leves golpes en mi hombro, de inmediato desperte -  
- ¡Ya llegue!- fue todo lo que pude decir - Si acabamos de aterrizar - me dijo la azafata sonriendo  
-Gracias- ella se retiro -que sueño tan extraño- susurre solo para mi.  
Baje del avion y fui por mis maletas ya con ellas en mano queria buscar un lugar para comer, estaba muerta de hambre y ya eran las 3 de la tarde asi que busque un lugar para almorzar y ahi aprovecharía de llamar a mis padres. Menos mal que mi autobus sale en 2 horas, asi que tenia suficiente tiempo -con este emparedado aguantare- pense mientras lo volvia a moder estaba realmente delicioso saque mi telefono y me decidi mejor por un mensaje para mama

** Ya llegue, estoy bien. Estoy comiendo y en un rato me voy a Forks, los extraño**

-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar aca? -Pregunto una chica alta,linda,pelo corto y negro y con unos ojos preciosos.- ¡Ella! yo soñe con ella! la estaba mirando como si tuviera cuatro ojos dos brazos-  
-Claro, no hay problema- Gracias, me llamo Alice cullen ¿y tu? -dijo extendiendo su mano -¿Cullen? ese apellido me recuerda algo- pensé.  
-Isabella Swan,pero dime Bella- dije estrechando su mano-  
-Mucho gusto Bella, y ¿hacia donde vas?- ya estabamos entablando una conversacion. -Voy hacia Forks ¿y tu?-  
-Yo tambien!- grito y vi como casi todos nos miraban y senti el rubor en mis mejillas pero preferi no prestarle atencion-  
-¡Que bien!-fue todo lo que dije  
-Mas que bien Bella podriamos salir un dia si quieres- Pregunto con una sonrisa a la cual no se le podia decir que no.  
-No lo se, primero tengo que acomodarme en mi departamento,comprar algunas cosas, ver donde esta la escuala y..-  
-Seguramente estudiaremos juntas-no me dejo terminar de hablar.  
-me quedare en Forks po años me encantaria que fueramos amigas- No le podia decir que no ademas me caia bien.  
-Claro que si Alice, seria genial- mire mi reloj por instinto ¡por dios! el autobus sale en 10minutos- me levante de un salto.  
-Disculpa alice me tengo que ir espero verte en Forks -sonrei.  
-Claro Bella, nos vemos- Aseguro. Y como era de esperarse me dio su numero de telefono y yo hice lo mismo, sali disparada hacia donde estaria el autobus, gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo me monte acomode mis maletas y me sente a acompasar mi respiracion sentia que habia corrido una maraton.. Saque mi ¡Pod, ya estabamos en camino 3 largas horas de carretera por lo menos tienes una amiga alla -Alice- pensé y sonrei, me caia bien pero su apellido seguia recordandome algo pero tampoco me mataria por pensar en ello, solo queria llegar para descansar...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Recuerden los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Carlys Paola Gimenez.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 SOMOS AMIGAS**

Ya me sentía muy incomoda en este asiento. me dolia todo el cuerpo y como no me va a doler si llevo no se cuantas horas sentada gracias al cielo estamos llegando.  
Mis nervios vuelven a surgir- ¡¿porque!?- "Bueno bella ya te metiste en esto no puedes salir.. o si?"  
Cuando llegara tenia que tomar un taxi que me llevaría a mi apartamento, y así lo hice por suerte el trayecto no duro más de 15minutos.  
Al llegar, como no habia ascensor, me costo horrores subir al tercer piso con las tres maletas.  
Mi apartamento era el numero 09, busque mis llaves y me dispuse a abrir  
-Mama te luciste- fue todo lo que pude decir.  
¡Por dios! si era totalmente hermoso, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño era totalmente perfecto. Contaba con dos habitaciones ambas con sus propios baños y camas matrimoniales, una gran cocina y una sala hermosa, todo estaba decorado en color crema los muebles eran negros con cojines rojos Simplemente hermoso.  
Lo primero que tenia que hacer era acomodar mi ropa, comprar algunas cosas y limpiar un poco pero esto ultimo dudo que lo hiciera, estaba muerta en vida por tanto cansancio.  
Fui a la habitación principal esta tenia un gran closet todo era muy lindo, Al cabo de 15 minutos ya mi ropa estaba toda ordenada y definitivamente no iba a limpiar -¡no!- hoy no estaba muy cansada y aun debía ir a comprar algunas cosas por lo que tome mi teléfono, mi monedero y me encamine hacia un supermercado, que para mi suerte estaba solo a un par de cuadra por lo que no fue necesario caminar mucho.  
Treinta minutos más tarde ya estaba en la cola para pagar, mire el carrito donde estaban mis compras y solté una risita -¡Había comprado comida como para un batallón!- Pero era mejor así, no saldría en un buen tiempo a comprar víveres... entre tantas cosas compre lo básico, vegetales, pastas, carne, pero también compre muchas galletas de chocolate era mis favoritas, helados que me encantaban y muchas delicias más...  
-Bella, ¿cómo estas? ¿qué haces aqui?- Esa voz...  
-¡Alice!, bien ¿y tu? pues recién llego y tengo que alimentarme -Le respondí con una gran sonrisa  
-Vine a comprar unas cosas con mi hermano, que por cierto se me perdio-Dijo mirando para todos lados.  
-Te lo presentaría pero ya ves, ¡No lo encuentro!- Dijo frunciendo su ceño.  
-Esta bien Alice, mira mis fachas, estuve arreglando todo el departamento, mejor me lo presentas en otra ocasión.- Era verdad. Andaba horrible y no era que me preocupara pero preferiría conocerlo en otra ocasión ademas no era buena conociendo chicos..  
-Esta bien Bells mejor iré a buscarlo, nos vemos pronto- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y la vi alejarse por unos de los pasillos...

...

-Esto esta divino- otra cucharada- Mmm.. Mi cena fue medio pote de helado viendo un poco de televisión, no queria cocinar ademas no era muy buena que digamos. Despues de sentir que casi explotaba guarde lo que quedaba de helado me fui a bañarme y a cambiarme para dormir, ya solo me quedaba una semana para comenzar las clases, ojala quedara con Alice para no sentirme tan extraña.  
Al cabo de unos 5 minutos quede profundamente dormida...  
*Riing* *Riing* ¿Mi teléfono? - ¡¿Quién podía llamarme tan temprano..?-  
- ¡MAMA! se me olvido escribirte - atendí de inmediato.  
-Mama disculpa me quede dormida y ...- Se escucho una risita  
-Bella amiga, no soy tu mama pero ¿cómo estas?- ¡Alice! como se atrevia llamarme a esta hora...Por cierto ¿Qué hora era?  
-Alice, como me llamas a esta hora, ¿no duermes?... Estoy muerta de sueño pero bien ¿y tu?- No me podía enojar con ella..  
-Bella por dios, son las 11:15am, ¿cuánto mas piensas dormir?... Estoy bien te llamaba para saber que harías hoy?- ¡Las 11! por dios cuanto dormi!  
-No se Alice, seguramente limpiare y me quedare en el apartamento ¿por qué?-  
-Es que mis hermanos se fueron, mis padres estan trabajando y mi cuñada se siente mal y...- Sonrei.  
-Y quieres salir- termine de hablar por ella.  
-Si Bella, estoy aburridisima y no conozco a nadie aparte de mi familia y tu qué dices? ¿Vamos?- no podia decirle que no  
-Esta bien Alice, pero.. ¿A donde?- no conocia nada de este pueblo y sinceramente dudo que haya un centro comercial o algo asi.  
-Eso es lo de menos Bella, podemos ir a almorzar a Port Angels y asi me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas- Respondía con mucho estusiasmo.  
-¿Y cómo iremos? porque que yo sepa no tengo coche..-respondi riendome, Pero era cierto.  
-En mi coche Bella, asi que arreglate en una hora paso por ti, y.. gracias amiga-  
Somos amigas, eso fue lindo.  
-De nada Alice, nos vemos.-  
Bien bella... ¡A levantarse!  
Fui directo a bañarme para luego cambiarme y comer algo, al cabo de media hora estaba lista. Me coloque un pantalón negro un poco ajustado con una camisa sin tirantes azul y unas zapatillas haciendole juego de maquillaje solo un poco de rimel y brillo labial.  
*Toc, Toc*  
-¡Voy!- no encontraba mi monedero. Abri la puerta  
-Pasa Alice, es que no escuento mi monedero- le dije rápidamente dandole un abrazo.  
-Esta bien te ayudo- y asi fue con Alice aquí lo encontré en menos de 5 minutos.  
-Me gusta tu apartamento, muy lindo!- dijo mirandolo por completo.  
-Si mi madre se lucio, ella me dijo el nombre de la inmobiliaria pero no me acuerdo bien...- Ella me miraba muy sonriente y ocurrente  
-Te acordaras- Aseguro- Bueno mejor vamonos porque tengo hambre- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta conmigo siguiendola.  
En la puerta de mi casa me encuentré nada mas y nada menos que con un bello Volvo Plateado  
-¿Es tu carro?- Pregunte a lo que ella respondio con un leve moviento de cabeza negando.  
-Es de mi hermano, mi auto es un lindo y dañando Porsche amarillo- Me respondio sonriendo  
-Es muy hermoso- asintio  
-Si a Ed le apasionan los autos pero vamos montate ya!- dijo rodeando el carro para subirse a el por lo que yo hice lo mismo.  
Nos dirigíamos a Port Angels escuchando musica, y hablando sobre mil cosas.  
-Bells ¿te parece si almorzamos en el centro comercial y me acompañas a hacer unas compras?-  
-Claro que sí Alice, ¡vamos!- respondi.  
En solo 20 minutos estábamos en el centro comercial y aunque no me gustaran mucho eso de las compras, haría lo mejor que pueda para pasarla bien con mi amiga... Hablamos, Almorzamos una deliciosa comida china y nos encontrábamos en una tienda con una ropa muy linda, Alice se compro como 5 vestidos diciendo que se acercaba el cumpleaños de unos de sus hermanos y queria estar linda para cierto chico, por mi parte me compre 3 camisas muy lindas de diversos colores y 2 jeans y Alice me insitio en que comprara unos tacos bien altos por lo que ella salio ganando...  
-Alice vamonos, estoy cansada- la verdad ella tambien se veia cansada ya era casi las 6.  
-Claro bella, se te ve muy cansada- sonrei- y no quiero que lleguemos tarde, vamos- Tomamos las bolsas y nos fuimos al auto estaba realmente cansada...  
-Bella, despierta! ya estamos llegando-¡Por dios, me dormi!  
Abri mis ojos de par en par.  
-Alice disculpa, estaba realmente cansada..- ella solo sonrió  
-Tranquila Bella, ven te ayudo con las bolsas y me voy- Y asi fue subimos ami departamento  
-¿Quieres agua, un refresco, te..?-Le pregunte, era lo menos que podia hacer despues de haberme quedado dormida.  
-Un poco de te estaria bien- Asenti y fui directo a la cocina a buscar lo que me pidio pero tambien agregue unas galletas de chocolates cuando el te estuvo listo fui a la sala hay estaba ella mirando su telefono y sonriendo.  
- Parece que tenemos a una enamorada aqui- le dije a la vez que tendia mi mano para entregarle el te  
-Gracia, y si la tenemos- respondió riéndose un poco..  
-Gracias alice- dije con total sinceridad y una gran sonrisa  
-¿Por qué Bella?- pregunto  
-Por esto- dije haciendo una seña con las manos apuntando las bolsas y todo..-Pense que al llegar estaria aqui encerrada y no conoceria a nadie nos soy buena haciendo amigos tu me entiendes.. gracias- Me abrazo.  
-No es nada Bella, somos amigas ya te lo dije y sabes?- La mire con mas atencion.  
- Algo me dice que seremos muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas.- Dijo abrazandome otra vez.  
-Creo que me voy, mi madre debe estar histérica - solte una buena carcajada.  
-Sabes que eres mas que bienvenida aqui, por cierto si quieres vienes mañana podemor ver unas peliculas y yo puedo cocinar algo- le pregunte muy alegre pero ella me miro algo triste.  
-No se Bella, mañana tengo que salir con mi cuñada pero hare lo que pueda para venir.  
-Esta bien-  
Despues de abrazarnos ella se fue y yo coloque todas esas bolsas en mi habitacion, me bañe y me acoste en menos de 10 minutos quede completamente dormida..

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¡Qué bueno que Bella encontrara una amiga tann buena como Alice!


	4. El brillo de sus ojos Cap 4

_**Chicas mil disculpa por la demora en la actualización de este fic, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero he estado muy complicada y atrazada con todas mis publicaciones.**_

_**Bueno no las entretengo mas y las dejo disfrutar de esta bella historia.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**_

*Ring Ring* ¡Oh no! acaso ¿no pueden llamar a otra hora? Esta vez me asegure de ver el identificador y era mi madre.  
-Prepárate Bella- me dije  
-¿ Si?-Renée debía estar histérica.  
-Isabella Swan ¿Quieres decirme porque diablos no me llamaste? ¿tienes idea de como he estado? - ¡Mi madre! está bien y tenia razón no la llame y era obvio que estaba mas que preocupada.  
-Lo siento mamá, cuando llegue no daba para mas y al otro día sali con Alice y de verdad se me olvido...-  
-¿Alice? ¿Qué Alice?- Sonaba preocupada  
-Una amiga mamá..- sonrei al pensar en eso - La conocí el dia que venia a forks y ella tambien venia para aca y nos llevamos muy bien...  
Estuve un largo rato contandole de Alice y de lo bien que me cayó,de lo hermoso que era el apartamento y varias cosas mas...  
- Hija, no sabes lo alegre que estoy de que tengas una amiga y de que te haya gustado tu apartamento-Dijo, y si no me equivoco su voz se le quebro ¡La extraño!  
-Mamá, ¿qué tienes?- Esta vez juro que solto una pequeña risita.  
-No es nada hija, es que te extraño la casa se siente extraña sin ti- Cuando dijo eso si empezo a llorar  
-Mamá, no llores,¿ para qué me mandaste entonces?-tenia que decirlo.  
-Lo se hija, pero era lo mejor asi no estabas sola en casa por culpa de nuestros trabajos, es mas te aseguro que nos vas a agradecer haberte mandado para allá. Seran nuevas experiencias y amigos... y quizas, solo quizas un novio -¡Lo declaro, mi madre está loca! ¿Cómo demonios le iba a agradecer que me alejaran?

-El un millon de años te lo agradecere...-dije con sarcasmo.  
-Bueno hija me tengo que ir, tengo una reunion en 15 minutos te acuerdas de llamarme , te queremos hija-por lo menos, ya no lloraba y eso me reconfortaba un poco.  
-Esta bien mamá, saludos a Charlie los quiero-  
Despues de despedirnos fui a la cocina y me prepare un desayuno muy muy simple ¡Un cereal! Lo se! pero no queria cocinar.  
Fui a la sala encendi la tv y me quede viendo una pelicula por un largo rato. Estaba apunto de volver a quedar dormida pero mi telefono volvio a sonar, era un mensaje de Jacob "Enana ¿cómo estas?  
ya me has olvidado Bells"  
¡Oh Jacob! jamas te olvidaria...

-"Hey fortachon, que tal esos musculos?

me ha ido mejor de lo esperado dormir,comer lo normal...  
y no te eh olvidado"-  
Hable con Jacob como por una hora me conto que tenia que llamar a Ángela y que habia arreglado su vieja moto e iria a pasear con ella.  
"Bien Bells te dejo, estrenare de nuevo esa moto nos vemos pronto, cuidate"  
-Y yo aqui sin hacer nada- pense.  
"Claro amigo, diviértete por mi tambien"  
Despues de hablar con Jacob puse musica a todo volumen y me puse a limpiar: primero los cuartos, despues los baños, luego la cocina y por ultimo la sala. Al cabo de dos horas el apartamento estaba totalmente limpio mire la hora y eran las 3 de la tarde ¡moria de hambre! pero primero iria a darme un baño para luego tratar de cocinar...  
Con un short y una camiseta un poco holgada me sentia mucho mejor. Llegue a la cocina revise los gabinetes y las nevera para ver que haria y me decidi por ¡spaguetti con albondigas!- Que innovador Isabella-  
Puse a calentar el agua y me dispuse a preparar las albondigas y la salsa. Esta vez estaba escuchando A thousand Years -una cancion hermosa- agregue la pasta y ya era cuestion de minutos para poder almorzar...  
-Esto es gloria- Dije probando las albondigas, esto era lo unico que con certeza sabia hacer...  
Se me hacia extraño que Alice no me hubiera escrito en todo el dia -seguramente esta ocupada- pense. Lave los trastes y volvi a ver la tv queria mirar una película pero no tenia ni una asi que le mande un mensaje a Alice:  
"Hola Alice ¿cómo estas?  
Oye por casualidad no sabes donde vendan libros o pelicula, seria de gran ayuda"  
Presione enviar, de verdad seria de gran ayuda tener un libro o un par de peliculas y como por arte de magia mi amiga me respondio:  
"Hola Bells, claro que se puedo llevarte asi te presento a alguien y acepto tu invitacion de ver la pelicula"  
Cuando lei ese mensaje solo pense -Dios, que no sea su hermano-  
"esta bien Alice, te espero"  
Bien ahora voy a cambiarme... En menos de 15minutos estaba lista me puse una falda, unas sandalias y una camiseta beige que tenia un pequeño escote en V espere a alice por 5 o 10 minutos..  
*Toc Toc* - Alli voy - me estaba levantando para abrir.  
*Toc Toc* -Alice calmate ya estoy abriendo...- ¿Alice? Esa no era alice.. me quede callada al ver a una chica rubia, alta, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto  
-Hola ¿Bella?- ¿Quién era ella?...  
-Hola si.. ¿tu quién eres?-pregunte, estrechando mi mano con la de ella - la educación nunca estaba de mas.-  
Ella sonreía  
-No me mires asi, no te voy a secuestrar- dijo - Soy Rosalie Hale, cuñada de Alice, ella nos esta esperando abajo- yo solo asenti busque mi cartera y bajamos.  
-¿Por que Aliice no subio?- no podia evitar preguntar  
-Ya conoces a Alice - asenti - Bueno, en casa no le dio tiempo de maquillarse y lo estaba haciendo en el auto -¡Oh Alice! Ambas empezamos a reir demasiado hasta que al salir del edificio vi a mi amiga, estaba muy linda con su vestido color ciruela y sus sandalias negras.  
-Me alegra que ya se conozcan tan bien-Dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
-Si Alice, nos caimos bien- Las tres nos sonreimos y nos montamos al auto yo iba atras y ellas dos delante. Rosalie iba manejando.  
Fuimos a una libreria y luego, por unos helados y compramos unas peliculas de terror.  
-Bella, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa a buscar unas cosas?- No vi problema alguno..  
-Claro Alice ¡vamos!- Seguimos el camino en un momento nos reimos tanto que se nos salian las lagrimas, eran buenas chicas...  
Cuando me fije estabamos llegando a una casa totalmente hermosa y muy grande  
-Bien chicas, si quieres me esperan o entran no tardare mucho- Rose y yo nos miramos.  
-¡Entramos!- dije saliendo del auto, ambas sabíamos que iba a tardar.  
-Si bueno.. Entremos -Dijo Alice rodando los ojos, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso.  
-¡Alice, tu casa es hermosa!- Dije entrando, si consideraba mi apartamento hermoso, esto era algo perfecto.  
-Gracias, pero todo esto es obra de mi madre, ven y te la presentaré. -Me jalo del brazo y fuimos a lo que creo es la cocina.  
Había un olor a galletas increible.  
-¡MAMÁ!- Cuando entramos a la cocina vi a una mujer no muy alta, delgada y muy linda con una gran bandeja de galletas.  
-Alice, no grites cuando me tienes enfrente- dijo dandose la vuelta y su mirada se poso en mi casi de inmediato, era una mirada tan calida, tan... como la de mi madre.  
-Mama, te presento a Isabella, una amiga, pero dile Bella-  
-Hola Bella, mucho gusto- si...sin duda, se parecia a mi madre.  
-Igualmente...- No sabia su nombre.  
-Esme-dijo en un tono de voz muy dulce...  
-Bueno Bella esperame aquí- Alice se fue a su habitacion y me quede con Esme y Rose que se nos unio. Charlamos por un buen rato comimos galletas y como a las 8 pm. Alice me llevó a su casa, antes de irme Esme me invito a almorzar al otro dia.. no sabía si ir.  
Se notaba que Alice tenia buena familia...  
Llegué al apartamento, me cambie vi un poco de tv y me fui a dormir justo vi un mensaje de Alice:  
"Le encantaste a mi familia.  
Te quiero Bells y buenas noches"  
Sonrei.  
"Ellos tambien me encantaron.  
Gracias Alice, tambien te quiero-"  
Ya estaba en mi cama y el sueño me invadio en menos de lo esperado...

by Carlys Paola Gimenez


	5. El brillo de sus ojos cap 5

**Chicas un nuevo capitulo. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

POV Alice.

Era increíble.. hacía solo 3 días que había conocido a Bella. Ella era una gran chica y nos llevábamos muy bien, hoy se la presenté a Rose y a mamá y se simpatizaron de maravilla...  
*toc toc*  
-Adelante!-grite desde mi cama  
-Hola duende - Inmediatamente me puse seria  
-Hola - Respondí su saludo con tono seco, por lo general no era así, pero solo bastaba que me llamaran "duende" y me ponía seria  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi hermano algo preocupado, y yo solo empecé a reír y le tire la almohada en la cara  
-¿Y eso porque fue?- Pregunto aun riendo  
-Para que no me digas duende querido Eddy- Dije batiendo mis pestañas y él se echó a reír de nuevo  
-Está bien Duen... Alice! ¿Qué tal tu día?- le sonreí  
-Me fue muy bien, salí con una amiga y con Rose -Él me miraba con mucha atención-  
-¿Qué amiga?-  
-Bella - Respondí rápidamente - La conocí el día que veníamos a Forks, ella vive acá ahora y nos la llevamos muy bien- Sonreí, él solo afirmo suavemente como confirmando lo que decía.  
- ¿Y que tal tu día Ed?- me miro vacilante por un momento  
-Termine con Tanya, ya no lo soportaba al principio la quería pero ahora.. ¡no la soporto! Creo que nunca estuve enamorado de ella.- Eso me sorprendió - Ella se molesto y dijo que tarde o temprano volveríamos -¡Tanya! siempre quería manejar a la gente a su antojo.  
- Me alegra mucho - le dije con total sinceridad- ella nunca fue para ti...  
-Lo sé, a mi también.. ¿sabes?- lo mire más atenta- ahora solo me concentraré en terminar la escuela para irme de nuevo a New York y...- ¡Por dios! esto no es cierto.- Estalle en risas como una bebé a la que le hacían cosquillas  
-¡Por favor! - Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro - Eso es imposible..  
Me miro de mala gana pero segundos después también estallo en risas  
- Es en serio Alice, a menos que...-  
- ¿Qué?- quien sabe con que vendría ahora  
-A menos que me enamore de verdad.- aseguro. Me pareció bien  
-Claro...-Dije acomodándome para dormir- Ojala te enamores pronto - Susurre, el sueño ya me estaba venciendo  
-Igual yo, duerme bien te quiero - Me dio un beso en la mejilla y apago la luz...

La luz del sol me estaba dando directamente a la cara y aun tenía demasiado sueño. ¡No es justo! tenía que levantarme tempran,o hoy sería un día largo...  
-Buenos días -dije entrando a la cocina donde se encontraban mis padres desayunando.  
- ¿Tenían tanto hambre que no me esperaron? - les pregunte sonriendo.  
-Pensamos que te levantarías más tarde- dijo mi padre, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Pues ven que no - Les saque la lengua y ellos rieron  
-Hoy llega Emmett y quería ayudar para el almuerzo - Dije mirando a mamá, la cual me miraba sonriendo  
- ¿Bella vendrá?-preguntó  
-No lo sé, la llamo mas tarde y confirmo - la verdad no quería volver a despertarla.  
Termine de desayunar y fui al living a mirar un poco de tv, hoy era sábado y ya el lunes empezaban las clases y dudaba que volviera a tener tiempo libre en un buen rato.  
-¿Hija me ayudas?- me levante y fui a la cocina  
-¿En que soy buena?- pregunté sonriendo.  
-En el postre- respondió con una linda sonrisa mi madre  
-Manos a la obra- respondí.  
Me dedique a hacer una tarta de manzana que era la favorita de Emmett y unas galletas de chocolate, estaba realmente concentrada preparando la mezcla de las galletas.  
- ¿Le preguntaste a bella?-  
¡Se me olvido!  
-No mamá, termino aquí y la llamo - Ella solo asintió y siguió preparando la comida.. Me lave las manos y fui a buscar mi teléfono, me sorprendí cuando vi una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Rosalie

"Hoy llega mi osito! estoy emocionada"

No pude evitar reír al leer eso.

"Lo sé! yo también lo estoy, lo he extrañado mucho!"

Envié el mensaje y baje a la cocina otra vez, mi madre estaba terminando de limpiar, marque el numero de Bella y puse el altavoz.  
- ¡Hola Alice!- respondió alegre  
- Hola Bells, ¿no te desperté hoy?- pregunte riendo  
- Para nada, hoy nadie me despertó.¿Como estas?-  
-Genial, muy emocionada...¿Vendrás al almuerzo?- se quedo en silencio-¿Bella?- se escucho un suspiro  
-No se Ali, es un almuerzo en familia no quiero estorbar...- ¡Pero que tonta!  
- ¡Bella! si eres totalmente bienvenida, además estoy haciendo galletas de chocolate - dije en tono juguetón y ella empezó a reír.  
-Suena bien.. pero insisto, además no tengo que ponerme para eso..- ¡Que terca! Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente ese bello vestido celeste...  
-¡Isabella!- se calló- no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudo pero ven ¿si?..  
Otro suspiro  
-Está bien Alice, pero no me quedare por mucho...- con eso me conformaba  
-Te busco en 35 minutos y nos arreglamos juntas- dije muy emocionada  
-Está bien, y si me vas a poner tacos altos de una vez te digo que me debes una.. muy grande - Ahora si reí con fuerza.  
-Te deberé eternamente - bufo.  
-Nos vemos al rato Alice - después de despedirnos saque las galletas del horno y cuando deje todo listo fui a buscar a Bella...  
Toque la puerta un par de veces y ella abrió haciéndome seña de que pasara ya que estaba hablando por teléfono  
-Si Jake.. cuando quieras..-escuché a Bella hablar - Claro que si, también te quiero, hasta luego  
¡Bella tenia novio!  
-¿lista?- pregunte cuando vi que había cortado la llamada.  
-Más que lista- sonrió, ella fue a buscar un pequeño bolso y nos fuimos al auto..

- ¡Huele... divino! - dijo al entrar a la casa.  
-Y sabe mucho mejor..- Fuimos a la cocina y le di un plato con muchas galletas, antes de subir a mi habitación ella fue a saludar a mamá.  
- Hola Esme - dijo abrazándola  
- Hola hija ¡cómo estás?-mi madre siempre tan sonriente  
- Muy bien- respondió Bella comiendo un poco de galleta.  
- ¿Y porque no se han arreglado? Emmett llega en un par de horas-  
-¡Gracias mami! - Jale a Bella por el brazo y llegamos a tiempo récord a mi habitación.  
-¡Alice... Cálmate! - dijo agitada.  
-Nada de cálmate... ve a bañarte mientras yo busco tu vestido - Ella solo asintió y se metió al baño.  
- Bien bella, hoy conocerás mi mejor lado- la gire para que se viera en el espejo  
- Alice... estoy...-  
- Hermosa- la corte.  
- Muchas gracias Ali- Me abrazo -¡Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, mírate! si estas hermosa-  
Ella tenía un vestido celeste y yo uno dorado.  
-Gracias Bells, pero bajemos seguro mi hermano llega en cualquier momento - Después de retocarnos bajamos y ya todos estaban en el living charlando.  
-Buenas noches-dijimos las dos a la vez.  
-¡Amigas! - Rose estaba muy alegre y hermosa por supuesto.  
Después de un par de minutos charlando...  
-¡Familia!-todos nos miramos, se suponía que papá lo buscaría en unos 25 minutos  
-¡Mi amor! - Rosalie salió corriendo a abrazarlos se besaron.  
Se veían tan enamorados como siempre...  
Después de saludarnos, le presenté a bella y como lo esperaba se llevaron bien, gracias a los chistes de él Bella se reía tal niña pequeña.  
Cenamos y note que Edward no estaba y inmediatamente pensé ¡Tanya! no le diría nada a mamá para no molestarla ahora...  
-Exquisito..-dijo Emmett terminando de comer la tarta  
-Te quedo divino duende..-Solo por ser hoy se la dejaría pasar  
-Gracias osito -  
Después de bromear por un largo rato lleve a Bella al apartamento, aunque le insistí en que se quedara a dormir ella se negaba..  
-Buenas noches Alice y gracias - Sonreí.  
-Buenas noches Bells- Me fui a mi casa y al llegar todos se habían ido a dormir, incluso Ed ya había llegado pero estaba encerrado en su cuarto y eso solo significaba que no andaba de humor...  
-Fue un día maravilloso..- Susurre antes de quedar completamente dormida...

By Carlys Paola Carlys Paola Gimenez

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**


	6. El brillo de sus ojos cap 6

**Chicas aca les traigo esta linda historia que escribió Carlys, espero que la disfruten muchisimo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**POV Edward**

Lunes. Empiezan un año más de clases, tareas, profesores y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

Hoy no andaba de muy buen humor, Tanya me había mandado demasiados mensajes a los cuales no respondí y no me dejo dormir bien. Me levante, me duche y baje a desayunar..

-Buenos Días mama- le bese la mejilla

-Buenos días hijo- contesto un poco, triste

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No sé donde esta Alice- se dio vuelta y la pude mirar mejor, tenía unas ojeras muy notables señal de que no durmió

-¿A donde fue?- ahora era yo el preocupado

-Ayer fue a casa de Bella y mira ¡no ha llegado!, no me ha llamado y...- iba a empezar a llorar

-Shh... Mama, cálmate seguro esta todavía con ella, sabes que Alice a veces es muy olvidadiza

-¡Mamá!- Alice!

**POV Bella**

-Alice, ultima vez que te lo digo. ¡Levántate! - ¡Dios! parecía muerta, ni hablaba ni se movía, yo ya estaba lista solo faltaba ella y nos queda solo una hora para llegar a tiempo a la escuela

-Bella. Te odio en este momento- ¡Por fin hablo! por lo menos no estaba muerta

-Apúrate, tenemos solo una hora y hay que ir a tu casa, a menos que te quieras ir con la misma ropa...-Sabia que eso haría que se levantara y efectivamente, tuve razón

-No, claro que no..- se levanto de un brinco - Dame 5 minutos y estoy lista-

-5 minutos- le advertí.

-Alice, tenemos solo 35 minutos así que por favor, no vayas a tardar...- estábamos llegando a su casa, y realmente teníamos poco tiempo

-Si bella.. en 5 minutos estaré lista- se estaciono en la entrada de la casa, bajamos y entramos

-¡Mamá!- Esme debía estar muy preocupada después de todo Ali no le aviso nada

-Alice, se puede sabes dónde estabas. ¿Por qué no me escribiste o llamaste? ¿sabes lo preocupada que estoy? -Esme tenía unas grandes ojeras, seguramente no durmió...

-Mama.. ¡cálmate! me quede en casa de Bella, con esa lluvia no podía salir y no había señal - hizo un puchero

-Dios.. Está bien, me alegro que estés aquí, ahora ve a cambiarte se les hace tarde- se abrazaron y Ali se fue a cambiar

-Bella,¿ hija como estas?- me abrazo

-Hola Esme, muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor, ¿quieres desayunar? estoy segura que no lo hicieron..- Madre es madre

-La verdad es que no, pero estoy bien así, gracias y vamos un poco tarde- sonreí

-Está bien, pero cuando lleguen a la escuela comen algo-

-Claro que si- Se quedo unos segundos mirándome así como lo hace Alice cuando trama algo

-Bella, ¿qué harás en la tarde?-

-Creo que nada.. ¿por qué?- era completamente igual a Alice

-Ven a cenar con nosotros, vendrá Emmett y varios amigos...- que mas...

-Claro que si Esme, gracias- sonreímos

-Está bien hija, te dejo voy a la cocina- la abrace

-Nos vemos en un rato..-me despedí. En 5 minutos Alice estaba lista, con un hermoso vestido celeste y sandalias negras, ¡Alice era... Alice!

-Nunca más me monto en este auto contigo - mi cabello estaba desastroso

-Bells no exageres, además tú eras la que quería llegar temprano o me equivoco-

-Si si si... Vamos a clases- Lo primero que hicimos fue buscar nuestros horarios. Biología, era la primera clase y estábamos separadas luego de esta nos tocaba juntas en todas las demás clases

-Nos vemos en un rato bella, cualquier cosa me escribes - nos abrazamos y fui a buscar el laboratorio donde me tocaba biología. Mientras iba caminando hacia el salón escuche que alguien me llamaba

-Bella...¿Cómo estás?- Esa voz...

-Jessica, muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Genial, gracias. ¿Qué clase te toca?-

-Biología y ¿a ti?- Dios. Que no le toque biología

-Biología-Dijo mostrando una gigantesca sonrisa...

-Bien. Vamos a clases..- Después de adivinar donde quedaba el laboratorio, nos adentramos en él y buscamos nuestros puestos los cuales ya estaban asignados y gracias a Dios no me toco junto a Jessica. Al parecer mi compañero aun no llegaba...

-Buenos Días- Se escucho la voz la cual supuse era del profesor-Hoy empezaremos con algo fácil- entrego un libro por pareja- Ciclo de Krebs, investíguenlo en este libro y al final de la clase lo discutiremos, ¿entendido?- todos asentimos y nos concentramos en dicha asignación, por mi parte empecé a investigar sola...

-Permiso Profesor- Esa voz parecía de terciopelo

-¡Vaya! Edward Cullen, que horas de llegar..-¡Edward Cullen!

-Mi auto tuvo problemas, no volverá a pasar-le hizo señas para que pasara y él lo hizo

-Su puesto es junto a Swan. Ella le dirá lo que tiene que hacer-señalo el mesón en que me encontraba

- Gracias profesor- se dirigió al mesón y con delicadeza se sentó

-Edward Cullen-se presento y yo con cualquier idiota tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

-Isabella Swan-estrechamos nuestras manos y fije mi mirada en la suya.

No sé cómo explicarlo. Extraño, lindo, confuso, hermoso, raro... Edward Cullen, para que mentir era hermoso, ojos verdes un cabello que se notaba rebelde pero que encajaba perfectamente con él. Era perfecto.

-Bien, que me toca hacer-cuando iba a hablar me callo- De antemano te digo que no soy bueno para biología- sonrió. que sonrisa

-Es fácil, solo investiga el ciclo de krebs y al final de la clase lo discutiremos-sonreí como boba

-Fácil, gracias- Después de eso solo nos dedicamos a copiar, nadie más hablo. En la discusión Edward y yo salimos muy bien. Por fin. Hora de Almuerzo. Recogí mis cosas y salí a buscar a Ali

-Aguarda Isabella- ¡Edward! mi corazón late a mil por segundo

-¿Tú eres la amiga de Alice?-Asentí. No me salían las palabras cuando lo tenia de frente

- Bella - esa palabra sonó hermosa viniendo de el

-La que viste y calza- sonreí e hice que el soltara una carcajada

-Un gusto Bella, Alice ha hablado mucho de ti- ¡Alice! corres peligro

-Espero que bien e igualmente- Nos miramos por unos algunos minutos. Era increíble, cualquiera podía perderse en esos ojos verdes, En esos labios tan...

- ¡Bells!- pero que oportuna

-Eh..Hola Ali - cuando la mire, estaba extraña, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que desde que la conocí no lo tenía, y sentí como si ella quisiera decirme algo..

-Ya se conocieron-dijo a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano

-Si, por fin conocí a la maravillosa Bella- ¿yo, maravillosa? Bien. dejemos de hablar de mí.

-Alice, vamos a almorzar antes que acabe la hora-me encamine al comedor, en realidad no tenía nada de hambre pero así por lo menos evitaba a Edward. Ubique una mesa y fui directamente hacia ella

-Bella, ¿qué tienes?-cuando me fije que Alice venia sola, el alma me volvió al cuerpo

-Nada, ahora nada- sonreí- ¿ y tú? ¿tienes algo que contarme?-

-Mucho-sonrió-pero te lo cuento en casa mamá me dijo que irías a cenar-asentí

- ¿No van a comer?- Edward se acercaba a nosotras con su almuerzo en mano

-No tengo hambre, gracias-como pude sonreí, ¿que rayos te pasa Swan?

-Bella tienes que comer, ni siquiera has desayunado-

-Voy a buscarte algo- de inmediato Edward se levanto de la mesa, parecía molesto.

-Alice, en serio no tengo hambre- ella fijo su mirada asesina en mi

-Vas a comer. Punto - Edward me trajo el almuerzo, comí muy poco de verdad no tenía hambre. Ahora iba a Literatura, me tocaba con Alice obviamente nos sentamos juntas y por suerte la clase paso rápida

-¿Te llevo primero al apartamento o nos vamos directo a casa?- estábamos en el estacionamiento, gracias a dios el primer día de clases había terminado.

-Necesito cambiarme, vamos al apartamento- todo el trayecto al apartamento fue en silencio, cada una parecía sumergida en su propia burbuja. Cuando llegamos, bajamos rápidamente y por primera vez sentía que no debía estar aquí, no quería estar allí

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?-Pregunto Alice

-Cuando tú me cuentes que te pasa a ti-sonreí

-Te dije que cuando llegáramos a casa-

-Entonces tendrás que esperar-me empecé a reír cuando vi su ceño frunciéndose

-Bien, bien.. ¡Apresúrate!- Alice se quedo mirando la tv mientras yo me fui a bañar. Edward Cullen no salía de mi mente, era extraño porque esto nunca me había pasado ¿Estas enamorada Bella? No. duras penas cruzamos palabras como voy a estar enamorada, era imposible.

-Estoy lista alise-me puse un vestido azul muy sencillo con unas sandalias doradas

-Muy linda, ahora vámonos tenemos mucho que hablar- me reí un poco, ¿que le iba a decir? ni yo sabía porque estaba de tal manera. Subimos al auto, Alice puso música y arranco...

Llegamos a su casa, y ahí estaba otra vez... esa sensación en el estomago, iba a parar en un manicomio si seguía así

-Pasa Bella-dijo Alice apenas abrió la puerta. Le hice caso, pase y espere que ella lo hiciera

-¿Qué?-la mire

-Camina, te aseguro que nadie te va a morder-no entendí

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-Porque estas como una niña caminando detrás de su mamá,¡ anda muévete!- me dio un empujón que no había otra cosa que hacer que caminar, en la sala no había nadie así que fuimos a la cocina

-Creí que no llegaban- Hmmm... había un olor a chocolate ¡Maravilloso!

-Bella se tenía que arreglar-le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Papá, Edward, Emmett?

-Edward se está arreglando-¿para que, si así está bien? pensé- Carlisle y Emmett deben llegar en cualquier momento-

-Bien, voy a arreglarme te encargo a Bella-antes de irse le dijo algo a Esme que no alcance a oír pero ambas me miraron y sonrieron

-No hay problema-respondió Esme. Alice se fue y quedamos solas con el maravilloso olor a chocolate

-Hola Esme- sonreí

-Hola, hija ¿Como les fue?-

-Bien, un poco aburrido pero bien- ella me miraba con tanta atención, como lo hace mi madre

-Siempre es así-nos reímos

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-estaba haciendo como 5 cosas a la vez

-Por favor- asentí- Haz la mezcla para la torta y ¡adivina!-la mire con atención- ¡Es de chocolate!- me reí mucho por eso

-¡Mi favorita! Gracias-

-No hay de que bella- busque los ingredientes y empecé a mezclar

-todo está casi listo-dijo Esme al instante en que sonaba el teléfono, lo tomo y sonriendo me dijo- estaré en la sala- yo solo asentí y seguí concentrada en mi mezcla. No sé cuanto tardo Esme al teléfono pero yo ya estaba metiendo la mezcla al horno ahora solo me faltaba limpiar, así que coloque todo en el lavadero y me puse a lavarlos. Hmmm. el olor a chocolate era cada vez más fuerte, sentí unos pasos cerca pero supuse que sería Esme

-¿Qué huele tan maravillosamente?-Supuse mal y por ser tan torpe se me cayó un plato de las manos

-¡Oh Dios!..-sumergí las manos en el agua para recoger los restos del plato y ¡Auch! Cuando saque la mano, tenía una cortada muy profunda

-¡Dios, Dios, Dios! sí que duele..- Edward inmediatamente vino a mi lado pero yo inmediatamente retrocedí

-¿Qué tienes conmigo? Solo veré que te paso..-Extendió su mano para tomar la mía pero yo escondí la mía en mi pecho

-Y..yo puedo sola, no te preocupes- por su gesto pude notar que se enfado

-¡Mira tu mano! solo déjame ver- Me dolía demasiado así que me rendí y se la mostré

-No es tan grave, si dejas te pongo una venda-me miro como pidiendo permiso

-Por..favor-a duras penas podía hablar, en serio dolía.

-Ya vuelvo, y por favor aléjate de esos platos-asentí, mire alrededor y la cocina era un desastre chocolate por aquí, por allá. Así era yo cocinaba y dejaba la cocina hecha nada..

-Aquí esta- Edward llego con un poco de alcohol y unas vendas y tras el venia Esme

-¡Bella! ¿pero qué te paso?-le mostré la mano

-¡Oh Dios hija! ¿cómo te pudiste hacer eso?-

-Estaba lavando y entro Edward y me asusto-dije cabizbaja

-Fue mi culpa, no debí entrar así. Lo siento- Edward me tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-cuando lo vi no tenia buena cara, se le notaba preocupado.

-Llévala a la sala, yo terminare de arreglar aquí y me voy al hospital-miro a Edward- Carlisle no podrá venir, tuvo complicaciones y le llevare la cena-

-Está bien,¿ Alice todavía se arregla?-como si no fuera obvio

-Ya la conoces- sonreímos todos

-Vamos Bella-Sentí las manos de Edward tensarse sobre mi codo a la vez que sentía unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me pregunto

-Claro...-

-¿Me odias?- ¿Qué? ¿enserio? como podría odiarlo, al contrario... Creo que lo quiero

-¡Claro que no!-mi tono de voz aumento un poco

-Entonces porque esa actitud conmigo? Desde que nos conocimos en la escuela, me esquivas y si intento hablarte me esquivas aun mas..-Tenía razón. Ahora. ¿Que le decía?

-No lo se... No sé porque me comporte así, Lo siento.-

-No es nada, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-Asentí. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Ahora. ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si..-

* * *

**Al fin llegó el encuentro y Bella y Edward se conocieron? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿De que hablarán? Le dejan muchos comentarios a Carlys?**


End file.
